Warder's Armory
Master Blacksmith’s Available: Loari Aladith-Thewen (NPC), Josef Laedrig (NPC), Shawn Elessar (MiA PC) Note: Shawn is more than willing to help you out in all your armory needs ICly. The stone walls of the armory would be cold if it were not for the gleaming and glinting of the metal that made up most of the weapons in the armory. Every wall held a number of weapons from swords to bows to axes to spears. The walls were not enough to hold all the weapons of the Warder’s armory, the center of the large room was filled with weapon racks full of more weapons. There is a small door in the back of the armory, directly across from the wide double doors that were the armory’s entrance from the outside. The small door leads to the forge of the Blacksmiths that created the numerous weapons outside in the armory’s gallery. Master Farrel was a broad man in his 50’s. His graying black hair was typical of any man in Kandor. His pale blue eyes were as bright as his smile as he greeted you. Master Farrel was a Master Blacksmith employed by the Tower. The work was so much for him to handle another Master Blacksmith was brought into the Armory to forge Weapons for the Tower. Loari Aladith-Thewen, mother of two and Master Blacksmith was a small but built woman. Her pretty face was marred with a burn scar on the right side of her face that went the edge of her hair line and continued down past her collar to end somewhere hidden by her clothes. Her bright green eyes and blond hair added to her beauty. The forge area of the armory held three large forges and a few smaller ones. Many apprentices ran here and there as they ran errands for the journeymen who were working the forges. Some apprentices also worked the billows that held the temperature of the fires in the forge. The clang of the hammers on the metal rang through the stone walls. You have to yell in the forge are when the day is busy in order to be heard Loari Aladith-Thewen Physical Description: height: 5'5" weight: 115lbs eyes: Bright Green hair: Blond scars: Burn scars covering right side of face and body Place of Birth/Raising: Caemlryn, Andor Age: 36 Character History: Parents: dead Husband: dead (died in a house fire 12 years ago) Children: 16 year old son - Ian Thewen & 14 year old daughter - Riana Profession: Blacksmith Loari Aladith married Blan Thewen when she was 16 years old. The following year she had her son and two years following that she had her daughter. Blan was a good blacksmith and Loari had helped him run this shop she before they were married. Two years after the birth of their daughter a local youth accidentally set their shop on fire. The children had been outside playing, but Loari and Blan were inside. Loari had rushed out with her husband behind her but the building began collapsing and fell on top of Blan, killing him instantly. The part that fell on Loari has left permanent scars on the right side of her body. She has continued to run the shop despite the loss of her husband and has been noted by several people of note to be one of the blacksmiths around. Work was slow for Loari and her kids were nearly grown so Loari set out to Tar Valon to find work in the White Tower Armory. There she remains and does work on the side for good paying customers. Josef Laedrig, "Jo" Age: 46 Occupation: Smith for the White Tower armoury. Nationality: originally from Illian Appearance: Josef is appr. 5'9", and is a stout, very well muscled 210lbs. He has brown hair and brown eyes, and tanned skin. He has long hair, usually tied back in a pony tail, and has a beard, with the upper lip shaved in Illianer fashion. He is usually seen in plain woolen clothing. In his forge he wears a thick leather apron. History: Josef was born into a smithing family, the fifth child. He took to his father's craft as well as he could, but his two older brothers had priority to take over his fathers' business. At age 13, he apprenticed with Kel Domas, another smith that worked in Illian. In his mid-twenties, he tried to court a young woman who was the daughter of one of his wealthier clients, a merchant, but because of his lower station her hand was refused by her father, who was seeking to wed her to a nobleman. Dejected and depressed, Josef left Illian, and traveled north on the highway, working for jobs here and there, as a smith was a useful trade. He settled for a few years in Andor, but could not get a job working under the Queen as he desired, and so he moved on. Finally, he found a job in Tar Valon as a smith for the White Tower, and here he has finally found a home that will accept him. He has worked in the armoury for over ten years, and is good at his job, which is primarily blacksmithing, and mostly repairing tools and existing arms and armor. He is not qualified to work as a swordsmith, however, though he has tried his hand at forging blades before. Though he mainly works for the White Tower, he will take custom orders if the fee is large enough. Category:World Lore Category:Warders Category:All